The Second Generation Hosts
by TronaRi05
Summary: They didn't come until after the original hosts had gone through college and finally had a family of their own. No one was capable and no one had the energy to fix up Ouran Academy. No one, but Akihiko Ootori. [[KyoyaxRenge and TamakixHaruhi]]


The Ouran Host Club is where the school's handsomest boys with way too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands, just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the super-rich and beautiful.

That is what the Host Club was established for, but after the sempai graduated there was no one left to take over.

Girls waited forever and even the teachers kept that music room emptied but it was a long time before a second generation of capable young men came about. And when the time came, the first generation of host club members had already made it out of college and either had successful businesses or had an ordinary and happy family. Most had a mix, but of course the beloved members of the Host Club couldn't leave their memories behind because one day, the Shadow King dropped by for a visit.

"Tamaki," he greeted, a smile taut on his face.

Tamaki Suoh turned in his chair, now the principal of the great Ouran Academy after his father had retired. His blond hair fell in front of his beautiful blue eyes, boring into his best friend with a look of seriousness.

"Did something happen?" Tamaki asked, his voice worried as he scanned Kyoya's eyes and smile, "You look…stressed."

"Oh, it's got nothing to do with you," Kyoya waved aside his old friend's concern and fell down into his chair, "More that it's the medical business, same old same old but getting a bit harder since we're expanding."

"Is that all?" Tamaki let out a sigh of relief, running his hand through his thick blond mane, "You really should rest. You're gonna turn out look like Namahage."

Kyoya let out a slight laugh, showing he was more than alright, "Hm…so, how's the school? Everything looks in order but the ladies they look a bit…"

"Bored?" Tamaki suggested.

Kyoya shook his head, "Dried. Obviously there is nothing of interest to them here besides having tea and studying all day long."

"It can't be helped. There's no one here as capable as you or I were back then?" Tamaki shrugged.

Kyoya thought for a moment, "Your son?"

Tamaki stared at Kyoya and then laughed, a laugh of disbelief, "Kyohei? As if! That young man won't even send me two glances! He's got the looks but the brains as well. He's just not…he's not very friendly."

"With parents such as you and Haruhi, I can tell why," Kyoya said jokingly. "Well, if it'll help…my nephew could sort a couple things out."

"Your nephew? Fuyumi's son?" Tamaki questioned, his eyes gleaming with wonder.

"Mmhmm," Kyoya nodded, "Akihiko Ootori."

"Why Ootori?" Tamaki raised his eyebrow, "Why not—"

"Because Fuyumi demanded her son take on her last name because she said that Akihiko will one day be able to take over our company," Kyoya chuckled, "She's quite proud of her son."

"Do you think he's capable? I mean, you are the one that owns the company right now," Tamaki said, looking concerned.

"Believe it or not, I consider him a son," Kyoya shrugged, "but he seems more interested in our beauty salon branches than anything."

"Does he…go to Ouran?" Tamaki's eyes regained their sparkle once more.

"You don't like keeping tabs on your students, do you," Kyoya let out a sigh, pulling out a file, "Here-the second generation members."

"You've really put a lot of thought into this!" Tamaki gasped, opening the file eagerly and reading through. "This one, he's a delinquent though! He's always causing trouble for the teachers—oh and this one, he's amazing at kendo—this guy's a master chief because his dad is a baker! And this guy—Kyoya where'd you find all these people?"

"Akihiko, obviously," Kyoya shrugged, "he's the one that compiled all this information."

"Wow…this is…" Tamaki could feel tears forming in his eyes as he looked up at Kyoya, "This feels like the old group is back together…"

"Funny you say that," Kyoya mumbled, "These people are all related to our "old group" in some way."

"Eh?"

"The baker, he's Honey-sempai's personal baker and that's his son who Honey treats like his own little brother. The kendo master is someone that Mori-sempai trained and the delinquents are the twins' prized student—one of their mom's customer's children," Kyoya said briefly describing all of them.

"Amazing huh?" came a voice from the couch of the office.

Tamaki jumped, falling out of his chair as Kyoya whipped his head around to find his nephew sitting there.

Now, Kyoya's nephew—although with the smarts and personality of Kyoya—was nothing like him. His nephew, Akihiko Ootori, was a handsome boy and he knew that. He was always on the latest style trends, caring about every part of his appearance. Although he needs glasses, he prefers to wear contacts and he always has his hair gelled back to perfection. His raven black hair was cut in ways that brought out his hauntingly gray eyes and even in his Ouran uniform, he managed to stand out among the boys but not just with his grades and looks—with his dazzling, charming and manipulative personality. In most ways, Akihiko could just be Kyoya if Kyoya had been raised by Fuyumi and in a more nurturing and loving environment—always being dotted on by the grownups around him.

"Akihiko, perfect timing," Kyoya stood up as the embarrassed Tamaki tried to regain his composure, "Tamaki, this is Akihiko Ootori. The Host Club's new right hand man."

"Principal Suoh," Akihiko bowed lowly, his hair falling before his face.

"Nice to meet you, Akihiko!" Tamaki smiled.

Akihiko raised his head, smiling as well. He looked around, "Is your son here?"

"My son," Tamaki repeated with only the slightest alarm.

He nodded, "I hear he's real smart! He's supposed to be a year younger than me right? I've seen him in my class but he's always so quiet…the girls faun over him all the time, but he gives no reaction."

"Is that what he's like in class," Tamaki's eyes widened in horror.

Akihiko nodded, "Obviously he's nothing like your Highness."

"Don't fuel his ego, Akihiko, you'll only regret it in the future," Kyoya whispered and Akihiko gave a subtle okay sign.

"Well, I did have to go out on business trips often," Tamaki let out a sigh, "Haruhi was the one who raised Kyohei from scratch. I rarely got to see the poor boy."

Akihiko gave an understanding nod, "I see…but I think I have a way of fixing him."

"Fixing him?" Tamaki gave an interested glance Akihiko's way.

"You see, all he needs are friends. Although Kyohei may be popular he's not exactly…popular. He gives off a scary aura, sort of like Uncle Kyoya does," Akihiko said, talking quickly and nearly tripping and slurring his words. "He's the cool type, not the princely but I'm sure he'd be able to achieve a different level of princely if given the correct time. So, what I'm suggesting is to let me take him out along with the other members of the soon-to-be host club. I'll take along the Hitachin girl as well as my lovely cousin, Chiyo. It'll be like an outing, but only with your permissions of course."

Tamaki nodded in agreement, "Alright, alright. That sounds like a plan. This Sunday?"

"Yes," Akihiko smiled, "That'd be great. I've already asked Chiyo and Kazumi to come. Would that be alright, Uncle Kyoya."

Kyoya rolled his eyes; that Chiyo always got up to no good before he could ask. Maybe that was the curse of marrying Renge—no matter how much she had matured during the time they spent apart, she was still childish after all.

"Thank you, Uncle Kyoya and Uncle Suoh," Akihiko bowed, coming up with a devilish grin and a wink, "It's been a pleasure doing business with you. Au Revoir, merci monsieur."

"Flashy," Kyoya sighed and then turned his attention back to Tamaki to find his friend frozen, face carved in a mask of shock.

"He had perfect French!"

"He's recently returned from studying in France as a fashion designer," Kyoya said, "He came back last month. You should pay more attention to student records, Tamaki."

And with that, Kyoya Ootori walked form the room, leaving Tamaki Suoh to wonder who formidable the Ootori family was after seeing two generations standing before him.

"This….might be a little more than Ouran Academy or I could handle," Tamaki said, but smiled anyway. He looked at the photo at his desk with a goofy grin, "The old team…back together again…"

His smile flickered slightly, "Now…if that could come true for all of us."


End file.
